So Not Interested!
by Kairahhh
Summary: "Oh really? Then I'll do my best keep you just as interested for now on." dawn's the new girl at school and has attracted the attention of former football player gone badboy/loner Paul.i suck at summaries so i wont waste ur time.I DNT OWN POKEMON!R&R
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the school hallway. My blue hair whipped in the air because of the speed I was running. I was late. To make it even better, it's my first day here.

I looked at the schedule I got from the secretary in the main office. My homeroom was English. I smiled. It's my best subject.

I turned the corner and stop at the door of the English room. I stopped to catch my breath. I'm not much of a runner.

"Ah you must be the new student I've been expecting." I looked up to see a young woman with black hair and striking green eyes, "you came right on time. I was just about to go inside."

She was shorter than me which isn't hard since I'm like 5'7. We walked in, the room went silent. They stared at me. God, they never seen a new kid before. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello children as you can see we have a new student. Her name is Dawn Berlitz. Make her feel welcome." she turned to me and smiled.

"You can sit next Mrs. Maple."I smiled back. She didn't show fake kindness other teachers usually show.

"Damn she hot!"

"She so tall!"

"She must be a model!" I sighed as I walked to my new seat.

I followed the brown haired that was waving. I sat down quietly, all eyes still on me. The girl stuck her hand out and grinned.

"Hi! I'm May maple nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm dawn."

"I think everyone here knows how you are. It's not very often we get such a model-like girls here." I laughed.

"Well that explains the staring." she laughed too.

"Just stick with me okay? I'll introduce you to my friends. They will be so excited!" I smiled at her. I liked her energy. English was over. May and I looked at my schedule.

"Great! You got gym next! One of my friends has gym next so I'll take you to her." she grabbed my hand. Before we could get out the classroom, two blonde girls blocked our way.

"Hey new girl you shouldn't hang out with losers like her on your first day. You first impressions count right?"May glared at the girl.

"Oh shut up Rachael! Why don't you and your bimbo cheerleaders go practice your dumb cheers and suck face with meathead boyfriends!" may looked really angry but the other blonde just smirked.

"Aww is maple still angry that drew ditched her for someone better?" may clenched her fist.

"Stop Jessica! I think you're hurting her feelings!" Rachael said with fake concern. May looked down in shame.

I got in front of her to stop whatever it was that was going on. May looked alittle shocked by my actions. I gave them a stern look.

"Look you bleached blondes get out of our way." I said calmly.

"What did you just say?" the one named Jessica stated.

"Your hair I mean, it's obviously bleached. Your eyebrows are brown which is a crucial mistake if you want your hair color to look natural." the two grasped and covered their eyebrows

. "Also you two wear so much makeup, you look like whores. It bad enough your skirts are that short." I said bluntly.

I grabbed May's wrist and pulled her out the classroom, leaving those idiots dumbfounded.

I led May down the hall. I tried to get her as far away as possible. Suddenly, she snatched her hand away and started walk ahead of me.

"Thanks for what you did back there." her voice cracked a bit when she said that.

"No problem. What are friends for? Anyway who's Drew?"I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you another time?"

I wanted to hold her. To give her a comforting touch to let her know it was okay but I stopped myself. She turned her head to face me. She was holding back tears. She noticed me staring and wiped her eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Well I should probably get you to my friend before-"

May was suddenly tackled to the ground by a girl who was around my height. She was an actual blonde and has the most beautiful dark blue eyes I had ever seen. It was safe to say she was very pretty.

"Thank god you're here May! Dylan is trying to kill me!" she cried while holding on to May for dear life. She buried her face in May's shoulder.

"Kimi you know he can't help it. He gets pissed easily." She lifted her head with eyes full of tears.

"b-but May I didn't mean to k-knock it out his hand" Kimi whimpered. May sighed.

"Tell me you didn't knock out what I think you knocked out his hand?" she buried her face back in May's shoulder and nodded. May went through her bag until she found something. A Kit-Kat.

"KIMI GET THE HELL OUT HERE! YOU ARE DEAD! NOBODY KNOCKS MY KIT-KAT ON THE FLOOR!" a boy with black haired and crimson red eyes stomped down the hall.

May ripped off the wrapper and broke a piece of kit-Kat. When the boy came close enough, May got up from the floor with Kimi. She stuck it in his mouth.

"There Dylan that curve your carving for awhile. Now say sorry to Kimi for trying to kill her." may said. "Sorry Kimi" he huffed. Kimi hugged the boy's arm.

"It's okay Dylan I know you can't help It." she smiled at him. He blushed lightly and mumbled a 'whatever'. He looked at me.

"Who's the chick?"

"Guys this is Dawn. Dawn this is Kimi and the boy is Dylan." Kimi smiled while Dylan kept a neutral face. I nodded in response.

"She has gym next with you Kimi so you might taking her with you?" Kimi grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Leave it to me!" she saluted and dragged me to gym.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen grab a ball and a partner. Time to practice your ball toss." said the gym teacher. Of course Kimi and I were partners.

"Okay dawn you know how the high school food chain" I nodded, "well it's the same thing here. The usually jocks, nerds, loners, Goths, band geeks, artsy kids, wannabes, and last but not least the populars." Kimi caught the ball but didn't throw the ball back.

"They consist of the three she-devils, Rachael, Jessica, and Michelle. Two of them you've met. Fortune for you, you haven't met the queen bee Michelle. The other two are probably plotting out your destruction as we speak but then again mostly likely they don't even know how to spell destruction." both of us laughed and we started passing the ball again.

"You see that girl with the brown hair and glasses?" she pointed to the getting yelled at by the she-devils.

"Her name is Leaf Green. She used to hang with us until one day started being their servant and she stopped talking to us." she stopped throwing the ball again and sighed.

"You know she never wore glasses until they came along." she smiled sadly when she threw me the ball. It was easy for me to see she missed her friend.

"Next is that brown haired boy. Name's Gary. He's on the football. I think he's the reason leaf left us. She had this huge crush on Gary. The green haired boy is Drew. He and May used to be friends in middle school but went they got here he totally ditched her. What made it worse is he started dating that witch Rachael. She's been May's worst enemy since they in diapers." I stopped throwing the ball this time.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" I throw the ball and she caught it.

"Yeah! Dylan says that all the time!" I laughed. She was ditsy but it fit her.

"Come on Kimi! Throw the ball! You can't hold it forever!" she smirked.

"Alright you asked for it!" she threw it harder than I had expected. I went all the way across the room.

"Maybe I throw a tiny bit too hard?"

"No. You think?" I said, dripping with sarcasm.

I was jogging over to get the ball when suddenly I tripped over something. I rubbed my head. Something broke my fall. I pushed up off it to see my surroundings. Everyone was staring and gasping at me. What's up with them?

"Hey do you mind?" I snapped my head around to see a boy. I was in between his legs. My hand was on his chest which explains how I pushed up. His eye stared into mine.

"Oh...my bad." I said. I got up to pick up the ball. Right when I reached for it, someone picked it. It was that girl Leaf.

"Here you go." she handed me the ball.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." she mumbled, pushing her glasses up.

"Hey loser hurry it up with my water. I hate when you keep me waiting." said the brunette walking up to us.

"O-okay I'm coming!" Leaf turned to me.

"Maybe I'll see you around" I nodded in response. Leaf ran off to the water fountain.

The brunette soon turned her attention on me. She turned her so fast I thought it would pop off. It was kinda funny.

"And you! You've got a lot of nerve doing that to Paul! Stay away from my boyfriend!" I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Who's Paul?" I asked. The girl looked at me as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THE GUY YOU JUST FELL ON!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry. I'm new so I don't really know who anybody here is. To be frank I don't even know you are." she huffed and made this shrieking noise that was even funnier than the head turning and stomped away. I laughed as I walked back over to Kimi.

"OMG dawn I can't believe you just pissed off the most powerful person in high school! What if Michelle tries to get you suspended or expelled! Who knows what horrible things she has planned!" Kimi was panicking. I was changing into my regular clothes. We were the last ones there.

I had to run 5 laps for the disturbance I caused. It's not my fault he was laying around. Who lies around sleeping in gym class anyway?

I told Kimi to leave before me. The only reason she stayed was so she could miss half of math class.

"Alright see you at lunch!" she waved.

I was quiet without Kimi's panicking to fill the air. I finished tying my shoe and looked at the clock. There was only 10 minutes left of third period so I decided to skip.

I walked through the halls went all of a sudden something grabbed my arm. I recognized his face. It was that guy I tripped over. He looked serious

."What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for this after running laps.

"Do you really not know who I am?" I shook my head. He smirked.

"You're interesting."

"What do you mean I'm 'interesting'?" I was definitely confused.

"You're different and that's interesting to me." I frowned and snatched my arm away. This guy is irritating.

"That's lovely but I'm the opposite of interested in you." he smirked and pulled me in by the waist. We were closer than before. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He whispered in my ear.

"Oh really? Then I'll do my best keep you just as interested for now on."

I pushed away and slapped him across the face. I didn't do it really hard, just hard enough to send a warning. I walked away and yelled 'as if!' down the hall. I didn't dare look back or else he would have seen the blush on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi! Guys this is the first of the two promised chapters! I stayed up extra late just to get it finished so I hope you like it! Also I wanna give a Special thanks to Emopunkchic36! I appreciate your review really! If it happens again you'll be the first I go to! Ankle swear! Now ****let's start the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh really? Then I'll do my best to keep you just as interested for now on"<em>

His words replayed over and over in my mind. How dare he do that to me! Who does he think he is anyway? Like I'd ever be interested in him!

"Hey Dawn."

"What May?"

"You're viciously assaulting your salad. Something wrong?"

"Nothing. It just-"

"Hey peoples! What's up?" Kimi asked cheerfully.

"The sky." I said, examining the remains of my salad.

"Hey Misty. Hey Ash." May greeted an incoming orange haired girl and black haired guy.

"Hey misty and ash I want you to meet-" May started but Ash interrupted her.

"I know. She the new girl everybody's been talking about. Dawn, right?" I shook my head.

"Yeah I heard some rumors myself." Misty added, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Dawn what happened to lunch? It's totally wrecked." Kimi pointed out.

"Oh was thinking about earlier and it kinda pissed me off."

"You mean when you fell on Paul?"

"YOU FELL ON PAUL!" May yelled as she jolted up from her seat. All eyes in the lunchroom were on her. She smiled sheepishly and sat down quickly with her face as red as a tomato. Once she sat down she gave me the 'this isn't over' look.

"Anyway you fell on Paul! The Paul that goes here! Dawn please tell me the Paul you fell on was that hairy exchange student"

"I don't get what's the big problem. He's just some guy." I mumbled,

"Paul isn't just some guy. He's not someone you should mess with" Misty said, pointing at me with her sandwich.

"Paul used to be the most popular kid in this joint. You know Quarterback, Dating the head cheerleader, the whole shebang." Ash stated, eating his pudding.

"Then that day happened." May said.

"What day?" I asked.

"Paul went crazy. Nobody knew what was wrong with me. Then the next day, he quit the football team, broke up with Michelle, cut all ties with his friends aka Gary and drew and became a loner." Kimi added. May gagged at the mention of drew's name. Kimi rolled her eyes and continued.

"He doesn't talk to anyone but Dylan so I was surprised when he said that to you in gym instead of glaring."

"Speaking of Dylan, I think it's pretty weird Paul only talks to him. I wonder what their connection is." Misty pondered.

I was doing some pondering myself. What they just told me made me wonder what Paul's problem was.

"Who cares? This pudding rocks! I'm gonna go get some more." Ash got up to get some more pudding. I laughed. Who knew pudding could make a boy so happy.

When ash grabbed the pudding Drew snatched it from him and pushed him to the ground.

"Damn Drew! What was the hell was that for!"

"We heard that your little friends have been messing with our cheerleaders. Plus you and that Brandon kid have been pissing me off lately. Too bad he's not here today. Looks like I'm gonna have to take my anger out on you." Drew cracked his knuckles.

"I'd rather not get involved." Gary said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Misty immediately spotted the scene after I did.

"Uh-oh. Troubles brewing in the east wing" May and Kimi knew exactly where Misty meant and saw what was going on.

"Come on you guys" we got up and walked over there.

"OI!" that stopped Drew from almost punching Ash.

"Typical meathead move. Always acting before thinking with that tiny brain of yours." May had said that with a lot of venom in her voice. Drew must have really hurt her.

For a slight second I saw the hurt in Drew's eyes but it was covered by a smirk.

"Meathead, huh" I stepped in before one of them really hurt the other ones feelings.

"Look if you have a problem with Ash then don't get him when he's off guard. That's a coward move. And if your cheerleaders are upset with us then let them come to us."

"We'll make sure to help them with that" Misty smirked, palming her knuckle.

Gary suddenly took my hand and kissed my hand. I probably would have blushed if I didn't know he had a different girl each week.

"you know you're really are too pretty to be hanging with them. You should ditched them and come with me." He said.

I snatched my hand away. he was taken back by my action. Not many girls do that apparently.

"I feel bad for you." I gave him a sad look when I said that.

"what"

"I feel bad for you. someone broke your heart but you hide your pain by being with so many girls. It's pitiful." He backed up alittle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw very sad may and fairly angry drew. Something must have happen when I wasn't looking.

Misty and Kimi tried to help ash but Drew grabbed his collar.

"To hell with this!"Drew's anger explored and was blinding him.

"STOP DREW!" May's voice seemed to have snapped him out of it. Ash sighed in relief since drew didn't get a chance to punch him.

"Why do you keep hurting my friends just to get back at me? If you hate me so much then say it! You've turned into one of those stupid insensitive kids who bullied me! I hate you so much, drew!" may run off crying. It reminded me of this morning.

Drew obviously didn't know how to respond to that. I could tell he wanted to go after her. Hell, anybody could.

Once he realized the look he had on his face, he looked down at his feet. His bangs covered his face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I took that as an opportunity to take control of the situation.

"Misty and Kimi, you two take ash to the nurse so he can get checked out. I'll go after May." They nodded and made their way out of the lunchroom. I spun on my heels, my back facing them. I didn't budge.

"You're one of the kind of people I hate drew." My words were barely audible but they weren't meant for anyone to hear. Just me thinking out loud.

I ran out the lunchroom after that. I don't have time for them. I have to find May.

* * *

><p>This is all <em>his<em> fault. If he just left me one none this would be happening. I would be enjoying lunch with my new friends and an eatable salad. Ugh. Guess who just showed up.

"I thought my insults and the slap were big enough hints that I don't like you" I walked past Paul, not even acknowledging his existence. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in. he had me pinned against some lockers.

"They were pretty good hints but the blush on your face when you walked away told me to try again." Damn I didn't think he caught that.

"Don't get cocky. Anyway let me go I don't have time for you." he was distracted. He probably didn't even hear me just now. I pouted and tried to wiggle my way out of his grip. He turned his attention back on me when he felt me wiggling.

"Sorry I have to go. Don't miss me too much." That made me mad. Someone has an ego.

"You wish! Why would I miss some annoying guy who I don't even know!" I did know he was but he doesn't know that. He smirked at my comment.

"How about I give you something to remember me by" he leaned in closer. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

He chuckled and walked away. I was frozen in that spot trying to process what just happened. I thought he was going to kiss me. My cheeks were still hot. I tried to make it go away by it wouldn't.

"PERVERT!" I yelled down the hall. I speed walked in the opposite direction. Why do I always let him effect me the way he does? This the second time he made me blush today!

That's when I heard someone crying. I ran towards the noise, knowing that the person crying was May. She was by her locker, curled in a ball, hugging her knees. I bent own so we were on the same level. She looked up when she felt me tap her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" it was a stupid question but it was all I could manage I could to say. She gave me a small smile.

"You must think I'm a crybaby." She said while wiping away her tears.

"No I don't. I think you're a girl being hurt by the guy she loves" I said, standing up. I held out my hand to help her up. She took it.

"He never used to be like that" she looked at the ground. While did that I had come up with a great idea.

"Look if you don't want to, we don't have to talk here. How about we have a sleepover at my place? My mom would be happy to know that I made some friends." May laughed at my sudden enthusiasm. She nodded and I grinned.

* * *

><p>I have been joggingrunning for awhile now to my house. I was supposed to be home a whole hour ago to set up for the sleepover. My mom said we could stay in my room.

I cursed under my breath. I dropped my book bag as I stopped to catch my breath. I cursed under my breath when I saw where I was at. Actually I couldn't see a lot of things. That's how dark it was. Good thing for the occasional street lamp or I'd be lost for sure. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that café with May, Misty, and Kimi.

I was still was breathing hard when I heard chatter coming. I stiffened at the fact that it was coming from a couple of guys. The closer they got the stronger the scent of alcohol got. God they smell horrible and they're drunk on top of that.

I held my nose and tried sped walking past them. Keyword: _tried_. One of them put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey cutie. Let's have a little fun" I scrunched up my face slightly in disgust.

"Yeah I don't think so" I shrugged off his hand and continued on my way to my house. Another one of them stepped in from of me and slammed me into a wall. I winced from the impact. I bit my tongue in the process so I wasn't able to scream.

"It wasn't a question" I held my arm in pain. I knew my eyes were filling with tears. I was scared. Really scared.

It was different than when Paul pinned me against the lockers. I actually didn't feel like I was in any type of danger unlike now. If anything I felt little safe.

They started touched my legs, one of them trying to go up my skirt. I quickly hit his hand away. I mentally slapped myself for wearing it.

I looked up at the one who had me trapped between his arms. I didn't want to cry, especially because of someone who wasn't worth it.

"Please stop. Don't do this" I did want any girl in my position would do. I begged. He just smirked.

"Don't worry. We'll take good take of you." he started tugging at my shirt. I shut my eyes tight, keeping my tears from spilling out. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I could hear my shirt ripping and their smug comments as they did it.

Then I heard another voice. It sounded familiar but I still couldn't recognize it. I felt the men stop touching me. I heard their angry cries and it sounded like they were fighting someone. After awhile the sounds stopped all together.

I didn't dare open my eyes in fear of that this was all my imagination and they were still about to rape me. Someone touched my cheek and I tensed up.

"You know for someone I find so interesting, you are very troublesome." My eyes shot open. I finally let those tears fall.

"Paul"

"I thought you didn't know who I was." My cheeks went pink from being caught in my own lie. I pouted. Somehow even in this kind of situation, he still made me feel this way.

"I don't know you. I just learned your name." I still held my pout as I folded my arms around my chest.

Paul turned his attention on those men. Two of them were knocked out cold while the main one managed to stay conscious.

"You bastard" Paul kicked the man in the gut. He started to cough really hard, holding his stomach in pain.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." he growled. I could tell he meant it.

He sighed and took off his shirt, leaving him with a white short-sleeved one. He held it out.

"Put it on. Your shirt is a mess." He was right. It was practically falling off, showing off the tank top I was wearing underneath it. You could clearly see my bra through it. I grabbed it and put it on quickly, thanking god that it was so dark or he would have seen how red I was.

It was a dark blue button down shirt. I left a few unbuttoned so It didn't feel tight around my neck. I rolled up the sleeves too since they were so long. It made me realize how much smaller I was compared to him. Hell the shirt almost covered my whole skirt.

"Come on I'll walk you home. Where do you live?" Paul grabbed my book bag and slugged it over his shoulder.

"A couple blocks ahead." I pointed in the direction I was heading. He nodded and we started walking.

* * *

><p>We walked slowly to my house. It was silent as we walked but it wasn't awkward at all. We were both very engrossed in our thoughts. I have no idea what he had on his mind but me on the other hand, was thinking of a good way to start a conversation.<p>

All in the same hour he's saved me, gave me his shirt, agreed to walk me home, and is carrying my bag. I wanted to sound nonchalant about it but couldn't find the right words. Ugh.

I stopped walking and sighed. Looks like I won't get the time find the right words. We were at my house. Paul noticed the look on my face and stopped too.

"So we're here" I nodded. He handed me my bookbag. He waved alittle, turning to leave. But I didn't want him to go. At least not until I said what I needed to.

I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned his head to look at me. That startled me. I jumped back a bit and let go of his shirt, trying desperately to say something.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come." I couldn't look him in the eye when I said that. I felt so stupid for stuttering.

"No problem. Don't worry about it."

"No it's not fine. I've been really mean to you and you helped me anyway."

"Like I said, don't worry about it, okay?" he started walking again. I just stood, holding my bookbag tightly against my chest.

"FRIENDS?" I shouted before he was out of earshot. He stopped walking. I was guessing he heard me.

He turned around and gave me a small smirk before continuing on his way. A small smile played across my lips. I was happy for some reason. I closed the front door, leaning on it as I thought.

This was one hell of a first day.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I I'm pretty excited about this story! So far I got 9 reviews, 10 story alerts, 8 favorite story, 2 favorite author, and 2 author alerts! All from 1 chapter! You have no idea how happy you guys are making me! But that's only a start you guys let's keep going till I have 20 reviews (might not sound like a lot but it a lot to me!) TEEHEE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi! Here is the second part of the two promised chapters! Before I start, I wanna reply to some reviews I got yesterday/ today! I'll probably be doing this a lot so if you have anything you want to say, ask, or suggestions just review and I'll PM you back or just answer you in a upcoming chapter!**

_**Sapphiet**__**I know right! That was a 'phew' moment! Thanks for the comment about the chapters!**_

_**Xxikarishipper99xX**__**aww that means a lot to me that I'm one of your favorites! And I'm really happy you're not mad about the late update!**_

_**Mednin**__**sorry but I really don't know how to reply to that!**_

_**TheBobWhoFrtd**_**~ I thought it was pretty funny when I was writing too! I thought since I probably wouldn't be writing anything like that again, it would okay to keep it rated T! Your opinion of my story is highly appreciated. **

_**Emopunkchic36**__**TeeHee ankle swear! Anyway Paul's history and stuff is a secret for now (sorry!) my lips are sealed! Paul's always there remember! Thanks I can't wait to show you guys!**_

_**FangandIggyRule**__**thank you! I was worried if you guys would like it or not! I love them together they're one of my favorite couples! Your comments are sweet!**_

_**shugo90**__**yeah I wanted to tell people just in case they gave up on it! I didn't update for a long time! I'm glad to hear this is one of your top ten favorite stories! That made me happy!**_

**Now to the story! TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p>I heard the sink in the kitchen, signaling that my mom was in there. Right now all I'm worried about is getting past my mom without her seeing me with Paul's shirt on. She'll ask a bunch of question I don't want to answer right now.<p>

When I was sure she wasn't looking I zoomed past the kitchen entrance and up the stairs.

"Dawn is that you?" ugh. So close. I only made it halfway up the stairs when she called me. I sighed.

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Could you come here for a minute?" I cringed. There's no way I'm letting her see me. I had to come up with a lie. And fast.

"Sorry mom I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I lied. That way I could change and come back. She'd never know the difference.

"No that's alright. I just wanted to tell you that I'm working tonight and I'll be home late. Also one of your friends came early so I told her she could wait in your room until you get here."

"Okay mom." I walked up the rest of the stairs and into my room. I sighed in relief. I was in the clear.

"RAWR!" the sudden noise startled me, making me lose my footing. With a yelp, I fell to the floor.

"Misty don't do that again. Ever." Misty laughed as she helped me up.

"Sorry can't resist. It was too easy."

"Why are you here so early? I said to come at ten."

"Well it turns out I only live a few doors down so I decided to drop by to see if you needed help." She said flopping on my bed.

"How long have you been waited for me?" I asked.

"Not long. Probably for about 10 minutes." Misty answered, looking at her watch. Good. I was thinking she was here for hours.

"Now that you're done interrogating me Dawn, I have a few questions for you. Like where did you get that shirt from?"

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Crap! I forgot about the shirt. Misty raised her eyebrow. I could tell she didn't believe me. Then again I wouldn't believe me either.

"Oh really? Then explain to me you how you went the shirt to one that obviously doesn't fit. And your mom said she's been waiting for you since you told about the sleepover. So tell me what's gonna on." damn she's good.

"Fine I'll tell you." misty's eyes lit up.

"Really! YES!" she beamed. I sighed.

"But you cannot tell anyone. This has to stay between you and Me." misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh you make it sound like I'm May or Kimi" I furrowed in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that May would have a freak attack and Kimi can't keep a secret to save her life. But that isn't the point right now what were you gonna tell me"

"Well it started like this..."

10 minutes later...

Misty gasped dramatically.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Except for a few bruises, I'm perfectly alright." I reassured her. She shook her head.

"And Paul of all people... really didn't see that one coming"

"You're not the only one."

"Dawn you sure we're not talking about that hairy exchange student?"

"How many times am I gonna get asked that by you guys today? No I'm not talking about him!"

"Sorry but it's just hard to believe him of all would help you." misty looked at me.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I shrugged.

"Probably just leave it alone. I mean we are friends now."

"I don't know about this. I have a bad feeling about this whole 'Paul' thing. Just be careful." worrying didn't fit misty much. It felt more like something May or Kimi would do.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Dawn! Your other friends are here!" my mom yelled up the stairs. "I grabbed some pajamas and headed for the door.

"Okay mom! Were coming!" I shouted back. I looked back at misty, halfway out the doorway.

"Remember this stays between us"

"Don't you remember, my lips are sealed." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I heard my phone ring repeatedly. Whoever it was calling has been doing it for 10 minutes now. I stretched out my hand, fingering for my phone on the desk next to my bed. I didn't make any effort to open my eyes (let alone lift my head) when I did it. I had stayed up later than I should have and I was really tired. I always seem to do that when mom isn't home.<p>

My mom and I moved because of her promotion that she had worked so hard for. Now all she does lately is work late and go there extra early. She usually the one who tells my limits when it comes to school nights. Without her here, I stayed up late and barely get to school on time. This has been happening since we got here so I'm getting used to it. You would too if the same thing kept happening for three weeks straight.

I finally got hold of my phone and rolled onto my back. I clicked 'talk' and held it close to my ear, not really looking to see who called.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey dawn! I wanted to know if you're on your way to school." Misty asked.

"Why would I be going to school now? It's only 6:30" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"It's 8:40 dawn. The late bell rung five minutes ago."

After a few moments of letting this new information sink in, I jumped out of bed and started freaking out. I was trying to get myself together and talk to Misty at the same time.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled into the phone.

"I did. We all called you like five times. Also I came to your house but no one answered." I sighed. The curses of heavy sleepers. One of the side effects of staying up late.

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Dawn calm down. You're already late so take your time, 'Kay"

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I'm suitable for the outside world."

"There you go. Now when should we be expecting you?" I could practically hear her smirk. I smiled.

"I should be there before lunch" I ended the conversation and to get dressed.

I walked slowly to school, still very much tired. I was having a very strong urge to go home and go back to sleep. I had plenty of time so I kept up my slow pace.

"Aren't you alittle late to be going to school?"

"Coming from the one who should be there himself." it wasn't one of my best comebacks but it'll do.

"Why do you always have to answer me with a smart comment? Can't you say hello like normal people" I rolled my eyes.

"Because first of all Paul you always pop up out of nowhere and always have some perverted comment yourself. Second, you're one to talk. Never once have you said a simple 'hello' to start our conversations."

"Touché" I smirked at my victory.

"Anyway Paul, enough with the chit-chat. I'm going to school."

"You might as well skip with me." that explains why he's not there.

"Skip school. With you?" he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I thought we could go to my place, make out, see where things go and-" I interrupted him before he could finish. See this is the stuff I deal with now

."Now I'm definitely going to school." I spun on my heels but he caught my arm so I couldn't get away.

"Wait look I didn't mean that but I am serious about you skipping with me though." I sighed.

"Why do you want to skip with me so badly?"

"To get to know you better" I raised my eyebrow.

"You want to get to know me better?" You could hear it in my voice I didn't believe him. He doesn't look like the type of guy to do that.

"Yes friends get to know each other." I was out of options. I played the 'friend' card on me.

"fine." he perked up at my answer, "but if you try anything I'm going home." he smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any have it any other way."

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Whether she knew it or not, Dawn was having a pretty good time with Paul.

He took her to Main street_** (a/n: just made that up so don't worry about it)**_ which is the center of the town and its biggest street. They browsed the outdoor market. Dawn found out that Paul had a strong dislike for bananas and peas. Paul learned that dawn hated carrots with a passion. And they both found that they favored green apple over the red ones. Then they went to arcade where dawn beat him at every game. After a bunch of window-shopping, they ended up at that cafe she went to all those weeks ago. For the last ten they had been playing 20 questions. She refused to tell him her favorite animal was a penguin because it resembled a piplup and Paul made fun of the fact that her favorite color was pink. In the end, he had walked her home, both of them reflecting on their day. Paul was distracted. Something's off. He could feel it.

"Thanks for today Paul. I had fun. We should do this again sometime." she smiled at him.

"Yeah I'd like that." he gave a small smile in return. She gave a small wave as she closed her door. She can't remember the last she had been this happy.

Paul stayed looking at her with the same small smile as entered her home. As soon as went in, that small smile turned into a deep rooted scowl. "

Now what do you want Michelle" Michelle_** (a/n: I had a strong urge to write evil skank)**_ emerged from the shadows, her hooker heels_** (a/n: hey I didn't say evil skank so I get to have that) **_clicking as she made her way closer to Paul.

"oh Paul I've come so that we a little chat"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Or not whatever floats your boat! I'm so sorry about posting this chapter so late! It was supposed to be up yesterday! I hope it was good enough for you to forgive me! Well anyway after posting the second chapter I got about 7 more reviews, 3 story alerts, 1 favorite story, 1 author alert, and 1 favorite author! You guys make me so happy! Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. Plus four more reviews and I'll have 20! I'm so excited! TEEHEE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi everyone! OMG so not interested got up to 20 reviews (more than that actually!) you guys are awesome! Now you can try to go for 30! I'm so excited! Now review reply time!**

**Emopunkchic36 (thumbs up for repeat reviewers!) – **_**I know right! That wasn't very smooth of Dawn! We're all happy they spent the day together. Michelle was introduced to the story in the first chapter! I did make her sound sketchy! Haha sketchy! I might make them fight over him if the time is right! And no she is not a hooker she just wears hooker shoes teehee!**_

**RaveOn21now22 – **_**I'm sorry about all the typos and the him/her confusion! I'll try to stay on top of that for now on! And thanks we can only hope that the story stays good!**_

**Mednin – **_**well now that I know it was supposed to be a kitty face its okay! It's nice to know you think the story is good too! I'm glad you like that chapter! Honestly I was alittle worried about it if was good or not! Heehee I think cliffy are evil too but they are a good way to end the chapter!**_

**FangandIggyRule – **_**haha I'm relieved I'm the only one who has the urge nasty things about characters! And no I didn't know that ikarishipping day was June 28! That's two days before my birthday! That's good to know!**_

**Luvallpokemon – **_**thanks! If you ever need help with yours, my door is always open!**_

**Sapphiet – **_**I know that was close! Teehee it was a good comeback! I had a bad feeling about her when I wrote about her! Did you know that your review was the second time someone said something about errors! I **_**really**_** need to stay on top of that! Damn you spell check!**_

**Cecilia Beth – **_**long time no see! It's been awhile you reviewed huh? You were like my second reviewer! I'm really happy you still like and follow this story. Phew I haven't lost my touch (yet….) **_

**Now back to the story! TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p>Ever since I skipped school with Paul, we've been hanging out alot since then. I have to say he's way better than expected. He's not as arrogant and egotistical as I thought. He's actually really smart and kind of funny.<p>

Not too long ago I found out we have more classes together than just gym (which he still sleeps in for some reason) too bad he skips all the time.

"Hey dawn. You still there?" Paul waved his hand in front of my face. I blushed lightly. Paul is sitting right next to me and here I am thinking about him.

"Sorry say that again Paul. I wasn't listening." I said. We were in the small park behind the school. We were lying against a gigantic peach tree in the middle of the park.

He smirked. "I said that you're mean, stubborn, overly sarcastic girl who's brutally honest all the time."

"And you're a conceited, arrogant, anti-social jerk who doesn't know when to shut up." I retorted with a smile. He thought about what I said for a minute and shrugged it off. I laughed at the face he was making.

I stood up and grabbed my bookbag. As I adjusted my bookbag on my back, Paul looked up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Last period. Science is almost over." Yes that's right. Once again I have skipped school with Paul. This time I only skipped for one period not the whole day. But I only did it because science is the hell spawn and he's a fairly good persuader.

"Come on. Just skip last period with me." Trust me Paul. I do want to skip with you but I don't want this skipping thing to turn into a habit.

"I can't Paul. The only reason I skipped with you today is because I hate science. I actually like math so I'm going. Besides…" I looked down at him,"if my mom found out she'd have a fit."

"Then do what I do"

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Not caring." I rolled my eyes.

"Well unlike you Paul, I care about my mother opinion." He shrugged again.

"I do care about my parent's opinion just not as much as you."

"Whatever" that's when a figure started coming closer to us. I relaxed when I saw familiar crimson eyes.

"Hey Dylan" I greeted him.

"Hey Dawn. You mind if I talk to Paul alone for a minute?" Dylan asked.

"Not at all. I was about to leave anyway. Bye you two." With that said, I jogged off. Because of my little debate with Paul, I no longer had the luxury of walking to class.

A thought popped up in my mind. Dylan wanting to talk to Paul made me remember something Kimi and Misty said.

"_He doesn't talk to anyone but Dylan"_

"_I think it's pretty weird Paul only talks to him. I wonder what their connection is." _

Damn now I'm wondering what their connection is too. I gripped my bookbag straps tighter. I have a sinking feeling that no matter how close I get to Paul, I'll never really know him.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

"I didn't know you skipped school Dylan." Paul smirked. Dylan frowned.

"Why would I? I have gym last period. I swear the man is on steroids." Paul laughed. Dylan turned to face Paul. He looked down at Paul.

"But you probably already know that's not why I came to talk to you, don't you?" Paul stopped laughing and got serious when Dylan said that.

"She came and talked to you again." Paul didn't answer. He knew Dylan was talking about Michelle.

She had come to talk to him twice now. First when he pinned Dawn against the locker and the second time when he walked Dawn home. Both talks were about the same thing.

Dylan sighed. Since Paul didn't answer he took that as a yes.

"Damnit Paul. You know you can't keep being with Dawn out in the open. You're putting yours and her safety at risk like this." Paul's eye twitched in anger.

"You got a nerve Dylan. You're doing the same thing with that blonde chick." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Kimi's different. She knows the situation were in and not to mention Kimi's apart of this whole mess herself." Paul closed his mouth as soon as he opened it. There wasn't a real good was to respond to that.

"Did you at least tell her what's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Hell no. I don't want Dawn to get involved in this."

"You're serious about her, aren't you?"

Dylan eyes bore into his. Paul's eyes were unwavering; making sure Dylan couldn't know what he was thinking. It was like Dylan could see right through people, knowing exactly what they want or how they feel. That's what those fierce eyes his did.

"Yes I am."

"Then she's already involved Paul." Paul sighed and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Paul said after a long pause. Dylan took out a kit-Kat.

"Fine but I hope you know what you're your doing." Dylan broke off a piece of the kit-Kat and pointed it at Paul,"oh and we have a job so call Gary and tell him."

"Why don't you do it?" Dylan rolled his eyes as ate his kit-Kat.

"Because he used up the three calls a month policy. Gary forgets that we don't 'know' each other. He's gonna blow our cover." Paul chuckled abit.

"Speaking of blowing covers, I saw Drew talking to May." Dylan groaned.

"Ugh. That boy doesn't think. He's breaking the rules."

"Rule #7: don't interact with people whom they are at risk of getting involved. Especially if you care for them. Keep them at a safe distance." Paul blurted out. It was like a reflex for him.

Dylan didn't think he was weird for saying that out of nowhere. Instead, he finished off the rest of his snack. He had to learn them to. Those rules were something they weren't allowed to forget. They were imprinted in their minds.

"I'll deal with Drew. Just make sure you come to the usual place at 5. Don't be late." Paul nodded. Dylan put his usual neutral face back on as he walked off, leaving Paul sitting beside the big peach tree.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! I know that it wasn't very ikarishipping but I hope it satisfated you guys! Since the last chapter I got 3 more favorite story and story alerts! I'm super duper happy! The next chapter will be coming soon (I'll try to make sure I don't keep you waiting a whole month like last time) TEEHEE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihi everyone! I know this is longer than my new update time so I'll make this author's note as short as possible. Guess what? Chicken butt! No but that not what wanted you to guess! I wanted to say that I got 32 reviews for this story! You guys all deserve a virtual hug *hugs*! Now Review Reply time!**

**FangandIggyRule**_** – thanks and yeah it was shorter than all the other chapters! I'm not very good at suspense so I'm glad I did an okay job! What they are is top secret! I don't think anyone likes Michelle at this point and Dawn should be worried about both things though! Haha emo corner and we all would be deeply disturbed his Paul liked the color pink!**_

**Mednin -**_** haha yeah but you shouldn't worry about them since I probably won't be using it for awhile! I appreciate the fact that you let me slide without much ikarishipping but I will make up for it in this chapter! See you next time!**_

**Luvallpokemon -**_** hehe where did the innocence go? And I won't be telling you that they're spies! Spies sound kinda stupid to me but I did watch that show 'Totally Spies' a lot but now I'm blabbering so I'll stop talking.**_

**Emopunkchic36 **_**– thanks I try my best! I'm happy I'm keeping people interested! Since you can't wait, I hope you like a bunch of ikarishipping!**_

**Cecilia Beth **_**– well here it is! I don't usually don't get busy but if I do it's because I'm doing stupid things when I should be doing more important things! Basically I'm a procrastinator! Anyway I'm happy you're STILL reading and that you think the story is great!**_

**RaveOn21now22 **_**– I'm sorry if the story confused you at the end! **_

**Sapphiet **_**–wait type that all again but alittle clearer for me!**_

**Starfire1407**_** – YAY! You are back! It's been awhile huh? My story is the first you're reviewing in weeks? That makes me feel special! But then again a lot things you guys do makes me feel special! Thanks and I do know you favorited because I got it in my email! That's the only way I know if someone favorites, story alerts etc! And you don't have to wait for me to update because it's here! **_

**That's the end of review reply time and the start of chapter 5! TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p>When I heard the bell ring, I was the first one out of my seat. Paul promised to take to the arcade today. It was something he had to do because I skipped science with him last week (<strong>AN: she's talking about last chapter if you get confused)** He said that if I beat him again, he'd take me to that café **(A/N: still haven't come up with a name for the cafe yet. If anybody has anybody has any suggestions, you're welcome to share!)** And buy me whatever I want. I'm so excited! As I walked to my locker I texted Paul. Surprisingly I gave him my number.

To: Paul

U redy to lose?

Seconds later, my phone started to vibrate.

To: dawn Srry. Sumthin important came up.

My face fell. I had to admit I was disappointed.

To: Paul

Dnt worri bout it. We can go next time rite?

Good thing we were texting or else he would have heard how sad I was. When he didn't text back, I sighed. Well this was turning out to be a bad afternoon.

I opened up my, taking only the books I need. I closed my locker door to see a very pissed off May.

She was leaning on the locker next to mine, looking straight ahead at a wall. The death glare she was giving the wall could've burned a hole through it. She had her arms folded against her chest and was tapping her foot rapidly to keep from snapping.

"Whoa somebody's angry, aren't they?" may keep staring at the wall. It was like she was trying to focus all her anger in one place.

"You have no idea." I shook my head. I wasn't gonna get anything out of her if she was like this.

"Meet me at that cafe **(A/N: yeah there gonna be there alot so names plz!)** In an hour. By then you should be calm enough to tell me what happened. I'll tell misty and Kimi to meet us there." may didn't answer. She just stomped off in some random direction. I took that as a yes. I pulled out my phone to call misty and Kimi. Looks like I have something to do today after all.

* * *

><p>"Wait let me get this straight. Drew begged you to talk to him, apologized for being a douche, got angry when you said sorry didn't cut it, called you a stuck up bitch, then tried to apologize for that" misty was still verifying what may had just told us while stuffing her face with strawberry short cake. May nodded. I sighed. Drew is such an idiot.<p>

"That's it! I've had enough of him and his crap! For now on I will no longer have any type of interaction with Andrew Hayden ever again." may declared.

"Great but how are you supposed to do that? You go to the same school and you don't live that far apart." Kimi said, finishing the rest of her cake.

"I don't know but I'll find a way. I'm May maple for Christ sake." she said, standing up.

"I see someone's feeling better" may grinned.

"Of course Brendan. Nothing can keep me down." Brendan laughed. He pushed the cake cart around.

"well here's that cake you guys ordered." a slice of red velvet cake for may, a slice of double chocolate fudge for Kimi, and a slice of strawberry short cake for misty and me.

"Sorry but can I have mine to go. I got homework to catch up on" I said.

"Me too. My sisters just got back from vacation and they keep junking up the house." misty said while taking some of Kimi's cake icing.

"Hey! No free-B's!" Kimi whined.

"You didn't call no free-B's so I'm allowed them." misty reasoned. May shrugged.

"well if we're getting free-B's now..." may trailed off, taking a big chunk of misty's cake."Brendan! She just took some of my cake! Can I have another one?" Brendan sweatdropped.

"Look all of you calm down! You're making a scene!" Brendan whispered/yelled. He then turns to Misty. "And if you want more cake, that'll cost you, extra."

"Aww why? Don't I get like a friends discount or something?"

"I don't even get discounts in here so it's $3.50 for a small slice and $6 a big one." Misty dug into her pocket until she found what she was looking.

"Can I get a medium slice? I only have four dollars." Brendan shook his head.

"Sorry but you need 2 more dollars or it's the small piece for you."

"Ugh but I want the big piece!" I was getting sick of this conversation so I fished two dollars out of my pockets and gave it to Brendan. He happily took it.

"One large slice of strawberry short cake coming up" Brendan went behind the counter, probably too get more cake. He took the cake cart with him. Misty jumped on me and started hugging me to death.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU DAWN! You're my bestest friend ever! "

"Can't….. Breathe" Misty let go of me after I said that. May scoffed.

"Please Misty. When we go to McDonalds and I buy you fries, I'm your bestest friend ever." Kimi sighed dramatically.

"You know I wanted a big piece of cake too but if only I had the money to buy it." She then looked at me with puppy dogs. It was obvious at this point that Kimi wanted me to buy her cake.

"Too bad for you Kimi. I'm out of money." Kimi pouted.

"Tch. My cuteness was wasted." I laughed.

"Well if it isn't May and her gang of loser." we all looked up at the girl. May glared.

"Well if it isn't cat in the hat with thing 1 and 2 trailing along." Michelle was getting angry. May smirk at her reaction. Rachael scoffed.

"You wish you could be us!" Misty laughed humorlessly.

"the day I'd want to be like you would be when A) the world is ending. B) I get brain damage and no longer have control what I'm doing and/or thinking C) you three learned how to multiple double digit numbers." Jessica was about to say something when Kimi cut her off.

"Well why are you three here? I know you guys are on that 'I starve myself until I faint then eat a big block of cheese' diet."

"Why we're here is none of your business." Jessica said while flipping her hair.

I was quietly my cake since I didn't want to acknowledge their presence. But I felt someone eyes on me so I looked up. And guess what I see. Michelle sending me death glares.

"What's your problem? You're glaring at me like I did something to you." Michelle put her hands on her hips.

"You know exactly what you did to me you little-"

"Is there a problem here?" we all turned to see Brendan standing there with Misty's cake. Good thing he came when he did because I was one step away from slapping her into next week.

Michelle smirked. "Not at all. We just came to deliver something." She then handed Brendan a white envelope. When Brendan saw it, he was almost as white as his hair.

Kimi frowned when she saw it. This was unusual since she's happy and hyper all the time.

"See you later freaks." Brendan didn't start moving again until they left. Misty grimaced and crossed her arms.

"I hope their car falls into a body of water and they can't open the door." May hit Misty in the arm playfully.

"MISTY!"

"What! I was kidding I'm not that mean!" May looked at Brendan. He was still alittle pale.

"You okay Brendan? You looked like you were going to throw up when she gave you that letter. What does it say anyway?" Brendan quickly tucked the envelope in his back pocket.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing important." Brendan gave Misty her cake in a to-go box. "Anyways here's your cake Misty. I made it a to-go order since you guys are about to leave but I should be getting back to work before my boss starts riding my ass about not serving the customers." Kimi smiled at him.

"Well he is your dad Brendan." As Brendan walked away, he and Kimi shared a look. A look that was way more serious than anything I could've imagined on them. I'm sure they only did that because they thought that everyone was distracted.

Of course I caught it but I didn't call them on it. I could tell it was something I shouldn't interfere with. I was curious about that letter though. That might be what the looks were about. What is in that envelope anyway?

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Dawn yawned. It was around 10 o'clock and she was up doing homework that should have been done hours ago. It was that damned science assignment that she didn't get and she has been pushing it aside. Now it was due tomorrow and she hadn't even started.

Dawn sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. She decided to take a break. Dawn felt the breeze from her balcony window. The cold night air made her shiver. She was only wearing a white tank top and pink shorts. Dawn got up from her chair and walked over to her dresser. She thought maybe she could find something warmer to wear. It wasn't long before she regretted it. She had found his shirt.

Dawn stopped going through her dresser when she saw it. She stared blankly at it before taking the shirt out. She had washed it and kept it neatly folded in her dresser; just in case Paul ever wanted it. Dawn had a tendency to lose things in the large amount of clothing she owns.

The shirt reminded her of Paul and how they've been spending less time together. For the past week Paul's been avoiding her, canceling on her, and making excuses for it. It's been like this ever since Dawn left him under the big peach tree with Dylan. Her first thought was that Dylan had something to do with it but quickly dismissed the thought. Dawn saw no reason why he would do something like that. Plus once Dawn got past the constant insults Dylan spats and his angry demeanor, she saw that he was a pretty nice guy.

Dawn concluded that maybe Paul was getting sick of her being around him. He was more of the loner type anyway. And he did call her annoying and troublesome alot. In all honesty Dawn almost never thought Paul serious when he said it. But maybe that was her mistake.

Dawn sighed. She thought she should stop thinking about this and focus on something alittle less depressing like her homework. Out of nowhere, a hand covered her mouth and another hand pulled her down to the ground.

Dawn struggled couldn't get free but couldn't get out of the person's hold. So dawn resorted to the only she could think of. She bit the person's hand. Once she did it, the enigma loosened their grip on her. Dawn got up and ran over to her desk. The closest thing she could find to protect herself with was a lamp.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you better get the hell out of my house." Dawn held the lamp with two hands, looking as menacing as she could with a lamp as a weapon. The person groaned. The voice sounded familiar. She lowered the lamp to get a better look at the person.

"Paul?" Dawn dropped the lamp and over to him. Why does this boy always show up when she's thinking about him?

"Are you okay?" she was talking about his hand. Dawn bit him pretty hard. Paul nodded. Dawn sighed in relief.

"That's good to know." Dawn then slapped him in the arm, "now what the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were a robber or something." Paul frowned a bit.

"Hi Dawn. Nice to see you too." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Hi Paul. Now why are you here?" they both stood up. Paul shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I need to show you something."

"Then show me."

"Well we need to go there for you to see it. You're probably gonna change though. It's kinda chilly out there." Dawn started shaking her head.

"Wait who said I was going anywhere with you?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Just come on." Dawn huffed.

"Fine but wait on the balcony." Paul mumbled a 'whatever' and made his way to the balcony. When Dawn was sure he wasn't looking, she traded her shorts for some blue skinny jeans and just threw a purple cardigan over her tank top. She slipped on some gray converse and walked onto the balcony where Paul was waiting.

"Let's go" Dawn nodded.

"Wow"

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. The sight practically took her breath away. Paul had taken her to a spot that over looked the whole town. They had to walk through a small forest to get here but it was definitely worth it.

Dawn was amazed by how all the tall buildings lit the town with a bright yellow while smaller building shone with so many other colors. She was surprised by how many buildings there were, big and small, considering it was a town. It looked more like a city from up here.

Paul lied down on the grass, putting his hands behind his hand. Dawn followed suit. Another great thing about this spot was that it was far enough away for the town light so you could see the stars. For awhile they just looked at the stars and enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly, Dawn broke their comfortable silence.

"So you're not gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me all week, are you?" neither looked away from the sky.

"I can't tell you anything right now. It's complicated." That wasn't the answer she was hoping for but Dawn expected it. If Paul could tell her anything he would right?

That conversation ended there, bringing them back to their previous silence and stargazing. Dawn found herself disturbing it again though.

"I saw Michelle today." Dawn blurted a random thought from her brain. She also knew that Paul had dated her. Paul scowled at the mention of Michelle's name.

"What about her?" Paul was irritated Dawn had brought Michelle up.

"Well I know you used to date her." Paul smirked.

"Why do you care? Jealous?" Dawn blushed lightly.

"No I'm just wondering how you could be with someone like her."

"To be perfectly honest, I actually liked the first couple of months with Michelle. Then I got really annoyed with her but didn't break up with her for certain reasons. But one day she did something unforgivable and I went crazy. So in short, I have no idea why I liked her." Paul sat up, now looking down at the city.

"but for all it's worth, this whole week was tiring and I would've been way happier with you kicking my ass at street fighters than doing what I was doing." Dawn had a small smile on her face. Whether Paul knew it or not, he was making her feel more secure with the place in his life.

Paul looked at his watch and stood up. "It's almost midnight so we should head back."

Dawn stood up too. She didn't realize how late it was. Her mom must be home by now.

"Yeah let's go. I still got to do that science assignment that's due tomorrow anyway." Paul raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know that that assignment is due next week right?" Dawn pouted.

"What! That means I stayed up for nothing!" Dawn whined.

"When you get home you can get all the sleep you want." Paul started walking, leaving Dawn behind. Of course she started running to catch up with him.

"Hey wait for me!" Dawn yelled. Dawn wouldn't admit it to Paul but she was alittle scared of the dark forest.

She had finally caught up with him. She was trying to catch her breath while keeping a steady pace.

"Didn't you hear me? I said wait." Paul didn't look back at her. He just kept walking.

"I did but it would be a pain." Dawn was getting irritated by his comment. She knew he only said that to piss her off. She was going to say something back but she heard a noise from a bush. It startled her and she jumped while letting out a small shriek.

"Ugh. Troublesome." Paul grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. Eventually he slowed his pace so it was comfortable for both of them.

Dawn couldn't help but notice that Paul was still holding her hand. She was almost caught up to him so he didn't really need to hold her hand anymore. She smiled inwardly.

"It's weird." She blurted out. Paul turned his head to look at her.

"What? Me holding your hand?" Paul asked. Dawn shook her head slowly.

"No not that. It's weird because my hands are like heat sponges and they're always hot but you're hand seems to cool it down. It feels good." Dawn smiled warmly as she squeezed his hand.

Paul was still looking at her when she said that. He looked at her weirdly before looking straight ahead.

"Ugh. So annoying." Was all he said.

When Paul said that, Dawn blushed a deep scarlet. She felt so stupid for saying that aloud. She could almost die of embarrassment right then and there. But all her thoughts went blank when he squeezed her hand back.

Dawn was so happy she could've busted. But instead she just smiled. It was her only way to express her happiness without ruining the moment with yelling and cheering.

And she smiled like that the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 5 of So Not Interested! Lots of ikarishipping to go around! This chapter took longer than expected to write! And it's pretty long too! I mean the longest I've ever written! EVER! Here's a random thought! My friend read this story and she asked me why I always talk with exclamation marks in author's note! And I gave this simple answer! I write with exclamation marks all the time because I'm excited about everything when it comes to my stories! I've gotten 3 more story alerts and favorite story since last chapter so keep it up you guys! See ya later alligators! R&amp;R! TEEHEE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hihi everyone! I hope you're ready for chapter 6 because it's here! I just wanted to tell you guys that this story has hit… wait for it…. 40 reviews! Actually it's over 40 but I'm more of a milestone person but anyway it is time for *drum roll* REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**FangandIggyRule **_**– don't worry there's a bunch of us who have trouble writing long chapters. To be honest, the longer the chapter becomes, the more bored and uninterested I get with writing the chapter but I always try to keep going so I don't disappoint anyone! And I am not as perky as the exclamation marks let on but I am pretty chipper though! But I'm not the type who runs at 5 am or sleeps at normal times. If you must know, I go to sleep late; I sleep in, and just downright lazy! But when I'm awake I'm just excited I really don't know why!**_

**ReveyLationsFulfillment -**_** oh it's you! I thought you were somebody else 'til you said you changed your name. I was gonna be alittle disappointed if you didn't review because you review every time I update! It would be weird if you didn't! And I completely sympathize with you about the going crazy part!**_

**Starfire1407 **_**– I think we all agree with Dawn! But as an extreme supporter of contestshipping, I'll have to do something about it soon! TeeHee chappy moments! Oh it was his Paul way of saying sorry for ditching her all week! Dawn says a lot of 'dumb' things don't you think! Yay exclamation buddies unite! And I to keep up my end of the tradition, I bring you the new chapter! **_

**AnimexLuver4Ever -**_** WELL YOU WANT MORE, YOU GOT MORE!**_

**Sapphiet - May's angry because of what drew said! Which brings us to drew, yes he did contradict himself! Brendan was pale because of that letter! I wonder what that letter could be*hint hint* Paul might be up to something! Who knows!**

**Cecilia Beth **_**– I thought it was cute but my brother said the same thing! Ah Barry seems like a treat to be around *cue eye roll* at this point, my punctuation problems are getting better but are still existent. **_

**Azngirlhere**_**-**__**since you reviewed four times I'll answer them in parts! **_**R1****:**_** I'm glad you gave my story a chance! I can assume by the 'wow' that you liked it**_**! ****R2****:**_** I know I was kinda rethinking that myself but oh well! Plus when it comes to evil skanks nobody is that mean! **_**R3****:**_** well I'm still alittle hesitant to call it drama now but anyways reading drama is something you get used to! **_**R4****:**_** why do you feel sorry for everyone that isn't Michelle (I already know why you don't feel sorry for Michelle cause she's a female otter!) that one you might have to explain! Lastly, I'd say this time nobody waited really long!**_

**Well that's it for review reply time! Welcome to our two newcomers to review reply time and lastly a thank you to all the repeat reviewers! Now onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of my favorite class, English. I was scribbling down random notes of the lecture the teacher, Ms. Delia just gave us. Half the class was asleep and May was dozing off. English being my best class, I was bright-eyed and alert. The bell rang signaling that over and everybody woke up. May almost fell out of her chair when she heard it.<p>

Everyone in class started getting their stuff together when the teacher clapped her hands together to get everyone attention. Once she did, she cleared her throat.

"Before any of you leave I have something to say." The black-haired woman smiled slyly. Everyone cringed. When she smiled that, it only meant two things. Tests or writing assignment. Let me tell you right now, you don't wanna be doing either of them. No matter how much you like a class, tests and assignments are always a pain.

"Well there's only two more months until school is out for summer break so I wanted to give everyone a writing assignment due by June. I want all of you to come up with a modern version of a fairy tale, story, and/or legend. This will count for more than half your grade so I suggest you get it done. You can work by yourself or in two's." everybody groaned.

May and I looked at each other. The minute Ms. Delia said we could work in pairs, we knew we'd be partners.

"So what do you want to do our assignment on?" May asked. I shrugged as we made our way to the door.

"I really don't know. There's a lot to choose from." May patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You can just come over my house and we can figure it out then." I nodded.

"Okay see you then." We said our goodbyes and made our way to our next classes.

It was lunchtime, and we were sitting at the usual table. Right now, we're actually having one of our usual conversations.

"Jesse McCartney?" I asked.

"Pansy." Dylan said bluntly while he finished his Kit-Kat. It was his 5th one today.

"Justin Beiber?" Kimi offered.

"Gay" Brendan said. Kimi pouted.

"Why does every guy think Justin Beiber is gay or a lesbian?"

"I don't know it's a guy thing."

"Okay how about… Bruno Mars?" May seemed proud of what she said. Even I thought none of the boys could have a comeback for that.

"Suicidal sap." Ash said with a mouth full of pudding. Misty scrunched up her face.

"What that doesn't even make sense!" Dylan shook his head.

"Well on that song 'Grenade' he said he gave some girl all he had and she tossed it in the trash. Then he starts talking about how he'd kill himself for this girl when she obviously doesn't love him back."

"Well I think it's a good song." I said. Ash grinned.

"So we win right?" May furrowed her eyebrow.

"Just because you had a comeback for each one doesn't mean they were valid reasons so technically we win." May reasoned.

"The bet was if we guys had a reason why we didn't like the male singer you girls named, then you'd buy us lunch. If we didn't have a reason or actually liked the singer you named, then we'd buy you lunch. We did what we were supposed to. You didn't say it had to be valid or not." Brendan had a point. I am so calling that next time.

"Why don't we call a truce and buy each other lunches." Dylan frowned.

"Then we might as well buy our own lunches then." I smiled.

"actually." Ash put his pudding in the trash and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come on Brendan. We should go to the library before class starts." Brendan finished the rest of his hamburger. Dylan sighed.

"You guys are idiots. You should try doing your homework at home." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Dylan but not all of can have of GPA of 3.89." Dylan frowned even more.

"Coming from someone who's GPA is 2.01."

"Shut up! Some of us aren't as naturally bright!" we all laughed at Ash. I think it's the pudding that makes Ash act so… Ash. Dylan phone started ringing.

"What?" he said when he answered the phone. As he listened to the person on the other line, his small smile turned into a slight scowl. Whatever the person was saying he didn't like it. "Fine I'll do it later." Then he hung up. He groaned.

"Who was that?" Misty asked.

"My mom. The damned woman wants me to get her pocky on my way home. God, the woman's addicted to them." Oh. That where he gets his Kit-Kat habit from.

"You shouldn't call your mother that. I think she's really nice." Ash said.

"You only like her because when you come over she feeds you whatever you what."

"And?" was all ash said.

"Just go to the library already. I'm going to get more Kit-Kat." With that the boys left. The minute they were out of sight, Kimi snapped her fingers.

"Oh snap. I forgot to tell Dylan something I'll be right back." May stopped munching on her pizza crust.

"Okay but don't start making out in the hallway." Kimi turned bright red.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not together!" May and Misty smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I just watched as Kimi walked out of lunchroom.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Kimi run after Dylan. He always did walk pretty fast though. She spotted him at the end of the hall.

"Wait!" she called out to him. He turned around when he heard her voice. Kimi stopped when she was close enough.

"Where are you going?" Kimi asked. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you. I'm gonna go get more Kit-Kat." Kimi looked at Dylan as seriously as she could.

"Dylan I've known you since we were 5 and one thing I know for a fact is you never run out of Kit-Kat." Dylan was surprised Kimi caught that. Then again he never gave her a lot to begin with.

"So where are you really going?" Kimi asked. Dylan sighed.

"Gary and Paul were sent to MJR corp. to find and steal the blueprints to the new building they planning to build. That why it would buy us some time before they take-over another part of this town. But when Paul and Gary got there, MJR had men waiting to ambush them. Right now Paul and Gary hiding but it won't be long before the men find them. I'm going to go help them. Ash has been hacking their computers to see where MJR is trying to put the new building but he couldn't find anything." Kimi swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know where the building is going." Dylan wasn't expecting that.

"What! Where?" Dylan asked. Kimi looked away.

"Brendan's bakery. The three gremlins gave him the letter a couple of days ago." Dylan knew Kimi was talking about Michelle, Rachael, and Jessica. He ran a hand through his hair. Dylan never expected them to work so fast.

"Look I'll deal with that later. Right now I got more important things to do." Before Dylan left, Kimi grabbed his hand.

"Just be careful." Kimi smiled. Dylan smirked. He thought she worried way too much. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll take ash and Brendan me too. Besides aren't I always?" Kimi giggled at his words and waved alittle as he left.

* * *

><p>"Ah home sweet home." May inhaled the air as she and Dawn entered her home.<p>

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna get some snacks." Dawn nodded. May ran off to the kitchen while Dawn took off her shoes and looked around May's house. It was alittle bigger than her house but Dawn's mom thought it should be too big since it's just the two of them.

May came back with some soda and a big bag of chips. Dawn took the bag of chips from May and they sat on the floor. Both took out a pencil and paper and got to work.

"Have you thought up any ideas for the project?" Dawn shook her head.

"Nope. All I know is that we can't do Cinderella because there's a bunch of remakes of that. We can't Rapanzel either because they did a movie of that not too long ago." May thought a little.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"They did a movie of that already." Dawn some of her soda.

"Are you talking about the one with Leonardo Dicaprio and you can't understand what anyone is saying."

"Yeah you seen it?"

"No I couldn't understand anything." it was Dawn's turn to think.

"How about the three little pigs?"

"Another version was already made."

"Really I didn't hear about that." May eat some chips.

"Yeah it's the three little pigs but in the wolf's point of view. It's a really good book." May groaned.

"Ugh. This is going to be harder than I thought." Dawn shook the can but there was no more left.

"Hey can I have some more soda?" Dawn asked.

"You're really thirsty today. Yeah I put some in the freezer so they would get colder faster." Dawn got up and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and got a can. Her cell phone started ringing. It was her mom.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Dawn asked, closing the freezer.

"Are you the daughter of Ms. Berlitz?" it wasn't her mom. It was a man's voice. This instantly made Dawn worry.

"Yes I am. Did something happen." Dawn could hear him gulp through the phone.

"I'm sorry to say but your mother has been shot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi peoples! Here is the end of chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Since last chapter, I've gotten 4 story alerts and a favorite story! Another thing I wanted to tell you guys is that soon school will be starting soon and I still haven't finished my project that's due when I get to school so I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. That's the main reason I'm updating quicker than usual! I've been trying to focus on my project but my teen laziness and procrastination kicked in and before I knew it, summer is about to end but my project is barely started. So R&amp;R and until next time! TEEHEE!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The emergency light was glowing bright red. It has been for the last 45 minutes I've been here. I was sitting in the waiting room, visibly shaking. I've been crying so long I was having a hard time breathing. My eyes were red and puffy.

May was the one who took me here and was still here to comfort me. She rubbed my back and told hopeful words. I'm glad she was here to support me but even with her here I felt alone. I really wouldn't know what to do with myself if my mom was gone.

Out the corner of my eye, the light went off. I jolted out my seat and run to the door. The only person to come out was a doctor. The look on his face made my face fall. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Please… please tell me she's okay." He sighed.

"Alive yes. Okay…not so much" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You're mother was shot in the stomach to put it simply. Thankfully she survived surgery and we're bringing her to a room. The only problem is that she might go critical at anytime, we have to keep her under close surveillance. For now you have nothing to worry about." I felt some of the weight off my shoulders.

"You can only visit her for an hour or so since visit hours are over. The nurse will take you to her room." I smiled the best I could.

"Thank you sir." With that I grabbed May and followed the nurse.

* * *

><p>I arrived at school on time. My eyes were still puffy from yesterday and I'm still very much worried about my mom. I'm planning on leaving early to visit her. As I walked up to school, I saw Misty and Ash coming my way.<p>

"Hey Dawn. I tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail. Are you okay?" Misty asked, studying my face.

"I'm okay really. It's just my mom's in the hospital and I've been… a little disoriented." Ash patted my head.

"Well if you need something just ask." Misty nodded in agreement. I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks you guys." I looked at Ash, "Ash what happened to your face?" I asked, pointed to the stitches near Ash's eyebrows. He quickly covered it and laughed nervously.

"Hehe I kinda fell" he rubbed the back of his head while I raised an eyebrow.

"You fell?" I questioned, obviously not believing him.

"Don't worry Dawn. I don't believe him either." Ash probably felt outnumbered by us.

Suddenly Ash was bumped by something. Ash was gonna say something to the guy but hesitated when he saw who it was. Dylan was scowling harder than usual. For some reason he had a big square bandage on his left cheek. Dylan didn't say anything. He just looked/glared at everyone but me and walked off. Not too long after, Kimi came running. She stopped near us and just watched Dylan walk into school. She looked sad.

Everyone was so out of character today, including me.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Classes went by like a blur. Nothing interesting happened and lunch came before Dawn knew it. But of course lunch wasn't as happy go lucky.

Ash and Brendan were off in lala land, Dylan was looking in every direction but mine, Kimi kept her head down with her depressing aura, and Dawn was busy thinking about her mom while May and Misty tried to get the conversation going. Just your regular awkward lunch.

"So….anyone wants my sandwich?" May asked, giving up on the conversation. Brendan came out of his own world to hear her offer. He stretched over to reach for it and May handed it to him. Dawn could have sworn she saw some sort of wrapping around his arm but quickly dismissed her thoughts. It seemed more like something she shouldn't pry on.

Sick of the awkward lunch, Dawn got up and threw her lunch. She turned to May.

"I want to go visit my mom so can you drive to the hospital." May shrugged. She didn't have anything else to do. Misty decided to go with them. As they left, Dylan didn't look in their direction once.

Kimi turned to look at him. She didn't know why he was especially cruel today but she was going to get to the bottom of it. Dylan hated it when she looked at him like that.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been sulking all day and you're being really mean. Especially to Dawn." Dylan sucked his teeth. He didn't feel like talking since his jaw hurt like hell.

"I'm not mad at anyone but myself."

"So why are you ignoring Dawn?" Dylan rubbed his temple.

"Because I could have possibly got Dawn's mother killed." Kimi stared wide-eyed while Ash and Brendan kept neutral face, "the guilt is so bad I can't even look at her. I haven't had a single Kit-Kat all day." he said truthfully.

"I thought you went to go steal blueprints! How did you get her mom shot?" Kimi panicked louder than necessary.

"By time we got there, half the guys who were sent to ambush Paul and Gary had left, just enough for us to handle." Ash started telling the story. Brendan took it from there.

"A couple of them went inside to check if anything was missing. The other guards searched outside by splitting up but one of them was hesitant, like he was looking for someone." Brendan finished his sandwich, "Dylan gave us the signal to attack and we moved out but it got ugly real fast. The men inside came out and It turned into an all-out brawl. We managed to knock out of most of without a scratch." Dylan then but in.

"That's when that suspicious one came out of nowhere with a gun. I thought he was going to shoot me. I heard it go off but I didn't feel the pain." Dylan gritted his teeth, "I turned to see someone lying on the ground. I could see the blood too. With all of us distract, they went in for the kill. We were lucky to only get the injuries we have now." He said, referring to his swollen cheek, Ash's stitches, and Brendan's arm. Ash frowned slightly.

"We just left her there." All three felt a pinch of guilt. Kimi however analyzed what she was just told.

"It doesn't make sense. How did Dawn's mom get shot if he was aiming for you?" Dylan shrugged.

"I don't know. He missed I guess." Kimi shook her head.

"That's my point. How could he have missed? He's a specially trained henchman. MJR doesn't hire people who don't get result. Plus they way you say it, he had a clear shot at you so how could he have missed?" it clicked in Ash's head.

"What if he wasn't aiming for you?" they all looked at Ash.

"He was aiming for Dawn's mom all along." Dylan concluded.

"It makes sense but the question is now why shoot Dawn's mom?"

* * *

><p>Dawn watched her mom as she lied there, hoping if she watched her mom long enough she'd wake up. So far no luck.<p>

She never thought she'd see her mother like that. In a hospital, hocked up to unknown machines, lying pale and lifelessly in a hospital bed. She hated it so much.

She wished she could be here longer with her mother but visiting hours were from 12pm to 8pm. Good thing she came early today so she had more time with her mother.

May and Misty being here for support was more than she could ask for. They put it upon themselves to do everything for Dawn so she could spend as much time as possible with her.

Dawn cupped her mother's limp hand in her hands. For some reason, she felt like crying again but she was here for her mother so there was no more time for tears. She had to be strong.

She felt a slight movement from her mother's hand. It was so swift and light that Dawn thought it was her imagination. Then she did it again.

"Mom…are you there?"

"Dawn?" Dawn enveloped her in a hug as when she said Dawn's name. Dawn was so happy when mother was okay and awake. Dawn finally let go of her mom, taking her hand back into hers.

"Mom I'm so glad you're okay…you have no idea." Johanna smiled weakly at her daughter. She felt a little guilty for making her worry so much.

"Dawn… I-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She blacked out and her head hit the pillow, eyes still open. Dawn was in a panic shock. She didn't know to do. She couldn't find her voice. Her feet were stuck to the ground. All she could do was listen as the heart monitor beeped faster and faster.

It wasn't long before a nurse came rushing in. she took one at the unconscious woman and called other nurses. They all filed into the room, crowding around Dawn's mother. One nurse stopped in front of Dawn instead of just ignoring or pushing her out the way.

"Tell me what happened?" Dawn still struggled to find her voice.

"I-I don't know what happened. One minute s-she was awake t-then…." The nurse stood waiting for her explanation.

"Nurse Joy! Get over here!" one of the nurses called. Nurse Joy look at the nurse and then back at Dawn.

"Look should go home young lady. This isn't something you should see and I think your mother has had enough excitement for today." Dawn hesitated.

"But-"

"_Go home_" Nurse Joy's tone made Dawn back off. Dawn looked down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fine…I understand." With that, Dawn ran out the room. As she ran down the hall, she past May and completely ignored her. She felt like stopping and calling back to May and Misty to assure them that she was fine. But she wasn't fine and she just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>She'd been lying in bed for god knows how long. She had just finished crying for the 3rd time and was trying to catch her breath. Dawn was angry at herself. If only she wasn't so helpless, she could have helped her mother. If she didn't freeze under pressure, nothing would have happened.<p>

Dawn's phone has been blowing up with calls and texts since she left May and Misty at the hospital. Dawn answered none of them. She didn't know how to face her friends with something like this. She knew she was being unfair to them.

She buried her face into her pillow. The cool night air hit me. Just from that she knew he was here but right now wasn't a good time.

"What do you want Paul?" Paul shoved his hands into his pocket.

"You didn't come today." Dawn was supposed to meet up with him today but didn't go. She wanted to see her and thought he'd understand.

"I had other things to do." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she glared as hard as she could at this point. Anything to make him go away.

"Really now please go away"

"Tell me what you were doing and I'll go away." he bargained. Dawn shook her head slightly.

"It's none of your business"

"Just tell me."

"No"

"Tell me" this conversation was frustrating her. Why was he being so persistent?

"Ugh! Why do you care anyway?" she yelled. Dawn didn't know why but what she angered him. It got him so angry; Paul turned his back towards her and made his way towards the balcony. Dawn sat up on her bed.

"Wow you interrogate me with questions but the minute I ask one you get angry and leave." Paul stopped. If she wanted to know then he'd tell her. He walked back over to her and looked Dawn I the eye.

"If you must I didn't come here because I was mad you didn't come. I came here because I heard what happened to your mother and I'm worried about you!" his reason for coming took Dawn by surprise. Paul didn't strike her as the caring type. She felt bad for yelling at him.

"I-I didn't know…"

"Yeah whatever." He turned to leave again but Dawn caught his hand. She kept her head down.

"Paul… I'm sorry. I keep hurting people. My mom, my friends... you. I kept pushing people away. I don't know what to do anymore but I don't and _can't_ be alone right now. Please don't leave me alone" she could tell her eyes weren't going to have a break anytime soon. The tears fell on her covers. Dawn was shaking a little.

"Fine." Dawn was surprised by his answer. Paul sat on the bed while laid on the bed.

"I'll stay until you go to sleep." Dawn tugged on his shirt.

"Lay with me."She beckoned for him to get in bed with her and Paul didn't complain. She cuddled up next to him, safe and warm. He held throughout the tears and sobs until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! I wanted to repost this chapter before putting up a whole new chapter since there were <em>alot<em> of mistakes! I sorry about all the months of no new chapters! I have to tell you it's hard to manage school! it's hard to get use to and i couldn't seem to find time to write! then my computer decided to stop working and that took forever to fix! well you don't want to hear my excuses but about my next update! i wanna say by time next sunday but i've never been the schedule following type so we'll have to see! I'll be responding to reviews next chap! Until next time! R&R! TEEHEE! **


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight from the balcony window hit me, causing my eyes to shut tighter. My hand searched the bed another body only find it empty. I groaned as rolled on my back and opened my eyes.

_He left. Or maybe he was never here to begin with?_

I slowly sat up. I yawned as got up from my Bed. I looked over at my clock to see the time. I noticed a stick e-note stuck on my alarm clock.

_**You fell asleep so I left. I wanted to leave you a note so you know it wasn't a dream. Try not to have a depressing aura such time we see each other.~Paul**_

I smiled at the note. it felt really good to know it wasn't a dream. Paul always knows when to pop up.

"Dawn!" I heard someone calling me. I walked out to my balcony to see all my friends standing there. I leaned over the balcony ledge and smiled at them.

"Hey you guys!" I called back. May Tilted her head.

"You okay? We're been calling/texting you all night!"

"Yeah I'm Sorry about that! I just needed to clear my head! Last night is what I really needed!" I yelled to her, remembering what happened with Paul. Misty grinned.

"Well Ms. 'I feel all better' get dressed so we all aren't late for school!" I nodded and ran inside to get dressed.

I ended up in a blue oxford, white jeans, red converse, and my hair in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my messenger bag and keys before leaving out my house. As soon I stepped out I was welcomed by cheers, hugs, smile; which made me smile. I shooed them off of me so we could go to school.

We walked to school together. Everyone was happily engaged in conversation but I was deep in thought. I was thinking about the next time I'd see Paul. He'd come see me or hang out with me whenever he felt like it. Well I don't know but that's what it seemed like. Maybe I should text him or something?

Dylan seemed to noticed me thinking. "So how's Paul?" Dylan suddenly blurted out(a lot louder than I'd like too). This made everyone stopped talking and turn their attention to Dylan and I. Flippin' Great.

"How should I know? I don't stalk the boy." I answered flatly. Dylan shrugged. Surprisingly he didn't have his usual scowl on. Today it was a smirk.

"I don't know. I thought you'd know since he's your boyfriend after all." Ash dropped his donut while all the Girls all gasped. May was the first to speak.

"How could you not tell us that you and Paul were...well, an _Item_?" She practically yelled at me. I tried to regain my composure.

"Wait Paul and I-" I was cut off by Misty and Kimi were fake sobbing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us something so important" Kimi said while wiping away her fake tears. Misty bit her handkerchief(you know like in the animes).

"I thought we were your best friends!" Before I could calm them down, Ash patted me on the shoulder.

"Congrats Dawn. I always knew you and Paul had good chemistry." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Chemistry wh- ugh! you know what? I am not dating Paul!" Everybody went silent. I swallowed hard, not liking that sentence in my mouth. Kimi pouted.

"Aww really? that's boring!" Misty smiled slyly.

"Don't worry. Dawn will come to the dark side and so will you!" Misty tried to grabbed Kimi but she dodged her. Misty started chasing her around.

"Ash help! Misty's trying to take me to the dark side!" Ash grinned as he joined the cycle. Everybody froze when Ash knock over Dylan's Kit-Kat.

The silence was broken with Ash's nervous laughter. "Heheh my bad." His apology wasn't making much of an effect since i could see Dylan's Angry aura coming off him. Dylan exploded.

"My bad my ass! Come here you bastard and buy me more Kit-Kat!" Dylan started chasing Ash around now. It was a complete mess: Dylan chasing Ash chasing Misty chasing Kimi. Right now, May and I were the only sane ones.

May nudged me with a smirk."Soo do you like him?"

"who?" May rolled her eyes.

"who else? Paul duh." I bit my lip as I thought.

"I don't know May." I answered honestly.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

It's been three days and no sign of Paul as usual. Not that Dawn cared this time. All her time had been spent pondering on May's Question. Dawn sighed.

"RAWR!" Misty yet again scared the hell out of Dawn. And again, Dawn went crashing down to the floor with a yelp.

"Dammit Misty what did I tell you about that?" Dawn yelled as she blew her hair out her face. Misty helped Dawn off the floor.

"I'm sorry but you make it too easy. You've been lost in thought for days now." Dawn dusted herself off as she sighed.

"That's because I still haven't found an answer for an important question May asked me." Misty tilted her head.

"Well what was the question?" I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"She asked me if I l-like Paul." Misty grasped happily.

"HA! I knew it!" Misty pointed her finger in my face triumphantly.

"Hey hey I still not sure if I like him or not." I told her. Misty suddenly got serious.

"what do you mean 'I don't know' Dawn? It's so obvious that you like Paul. There's nothing wrong with liking him. what are you afraid of?" Misty's words struck me. What was I afraid realization hit me just as hard as Misty's words.

I Like him.

I like when he smiles at me. I like that he sneaks to my balcony just to see me. I like when he holds and confronts me. I like everything about him. Misty started looking at me weird.

"Whoa Dawn you're crying!" I didn't noticed the lukewarm liquid running down my face. I Quickly tried to wipe it away but I still looked ridiculous.

" I-i Like Paul. I like everything about him. whenever I'm around him, my heart tightens and beats really fast. It's like a drum in my ears going 'pitter-patter'. I Like him. I _really_ like him." Misty pulled me into a hug as I blabbered. She rubbed my back before pulling me away to look at me. She smiled.

"Go for it. I'm sure that your feelings are mutual. I'll support you." I nodded.

"thanks. I don't know what I was afraid of but I'm over it." I returned the smile, "Gotta go to class. see you at lunch." We said our goodbyes and we our seperate ways. I wasn't walking long since my class was down the hall.

_Better tell May about my 'epiphany'_

I looked up and grasped. I literally dropped my bag.

"Paul?" I said, a little more excited than I'd hoped it would sound.

"Yo" He simply turned to looked at me; his usual neutral look on his face. I took the seat next to him.

"Where have you been for the last three days? I tried texting and calling you!"I asked. He smirked at my sudden questions.

"Did someone miss me while I was gone?" I huffed crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nope. Not a single one." I responded even though I did miss him. he chuckled. Everytime I'm around him, I start acting childish.

"I missed you" He said out of nowhere. I didn't think he'd ever say something like that. You know stuff involving his feelings and junk.

I probably was turning red as I tried to say something. "I-i actually missed you too." I put my head down to the redness of my cheeks but I could feel his smirk on me. He must be loving this right now.

"Hello Pauly! I missed you soooo much!" My head jolted up From the sound of the devil in cheap heels. Michelle.

I saw hugging up against Paul. I felt my chest tighten. I had to admit I was jealous. When Michelle's eyes caught mine, she glared at me. She then put her attention back on Paul.

"Since you're back Pauly you should come over to my place so we hang out!" She suggested. Paul's scowl grew.

"hell no Michelle. There are lots of things I'd rather be doing than hang out with you" she looked surprised by his answer then glared at me again like it was my fault. She had a flirty smile directed towards Paul. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay maybe next time." She then whispered something in his ear with the same smile. I don't know what pissed me off more, that she was flirting with him or that he wasn't pushing her.

she finally moved away with a smirk. "See you around, Pauly." She sauntered off to her to her seat.

"Do you still like her?" He shot me a look.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"She was all over you and was flirting with you. You must have liked it if you didn't push her away."

"Are you jealous?" I pouted.

"No! I just asked you a question." He shrugged.

"Well you have nothing to be jealous about. I really don't like her." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I believe you." I shot him a grin, "So you wanna do something after school? It's been forever since we hung out."

"Sorry I really have something to do today." He groaned when He saw the look on my face, "I was gonna come tonight to see you so stop making that face."

The bell rang and Paul immediately left. I was about to walk with him but the teacher stopped me.

"Oh Dawn I wanted to remind you it's yours and May's turn for cleaning duty." I face palmed. Oh yeah I had cleaning duty.

I nodded. "Okay I understand. I'll be here right after school."

* * *

><p>I Wiped fake sweat from my face, looking around the room.<p>

"There I'm done sweeping May." May sighed.

"God I hate cleaning! Don't they have janitors for this?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You're saying it like you're actually cleaning." May gasped.

"I am a fended that you would even say that! I cleaned!" I rolled my eyes.

"Picking up one piece of paper isn't cleaning!" I told her.

"Well maybe if I had a Sponge I could wash the board." She retorted. I put the broom down.

"Then wait here and I'll get your sponge." I saw her pout before I left the room. May really thought I wasn't gonna go get. I'm not cleaning this whole room by myself.

I walked down the hall. I looked behind me, inspecting the hall. I could have sworn I heard someone talking. I shrugged, thinking it's just my imagination.

I finally found the janitor's room and got the sponge. It wasn't very hard to find since they were in the front. I closed the janitor's closet when I heard the voice again but louder. I knew I shouldn't check it out but the voice was so familiar. I slowly and quieter went towards the voices.

I turned the corner but quickly hid behind it. I looked down and squeezed the sponge with all my might. I could feel my eyes water. It started to get hard to breathe. I can't believe want I saw.

Them kissing. Paul and Michelle. Her hands snaked around his neck and his arm around her waist.

I saw my tears hit the floor but my vision blurred from the ones in my eyes. I turned on my heel and ran back to the classroom. I couldn't stand to be there one more second.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter! It took me forever to figure out how make the ending logically happen so this was the end result!<strong> **My friends** **were begging me to update so here it is! I wanted to update more of my stories but I ended up only updating two! I feel like a horrible person when I promise myself to do something and don't do it! well whatever I'm blabbering at this point! see ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV**

their lips separate, Michelle's smile still plastered on her face.

"Don't you just miss doing stuff like that?" Michelle asked Paul, feeling pretty confident. Paul removed her arms from his neck and put them at her side.

"Just the opposite. Now what did you really call me here for?" Paul said , cutting to the chase. Paul let her kiss him because making Michelle angry wouldn't get him what he wanted. Then again, He knew he'd probably end up making her mad by the end of the conversation anyway.

''Okay if you're gonna be that way I won't beat around the bush. I want you to break off whatever relationship you have with that loser Dawn." Michelle said flatly. She let Paul have his fun with the girl but now they were getting too close and She didn't like it.

"And if I say no?" Michelle smirked at him. Did he actually just ask her that.

"Then some _very_ bad things will happen. To you. To your little friends. And to Dawn." Paul glared at her which made Michelle smile evilly, "But if you come back to me, I won't hurt a pretty little hair on Dawn's head or anybody else you care about." Paul scoffed before pushing Michelle out his way.

Michelle was more than surprised."Do you realized what you're doing Pauly? You putting their lives in danger!" she screamed down the hall. Paul didn't look back.

"I'll take my chances." Paul responded. Paul knew the risk of what he was doing but... He wanted to be with Dawn.

Michelle huffed and stomped her foot. How dare Paul refuse her like that? Even after the stuff she's been doing to his friends. She'd show whipped out her cellphone and clicked someone on her speed dial.

"Hello Daddy. I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn POV<strong>

_"NO way!" _Misty said in disbelief.

"_Yup. That's exactly what I said when we were in the classroom." _May said,_ "Oh Paul's lucky I wasn't there!"_

_"So what are you gonna do Dawn? Isn't he coming over tonight?"_ Kimi asking the question I've been dreading.

I shrugged at Kimi's question._ "I really don't know? I am mad at him but I don't know if I can reject him."_

_"Don't worry girl! We got your back! You gotta be strong!" _Misty cheered. May and Kimi agreed and I smiled. I was about to say something but the knock at my window.

"It's him you guys. Bye." They all gave me a brief goodbye before we all hang up. I walked over to the window. paul was standing right in front of me, the only thing separating us was the window to my balcony.

A smirk graced his face. "Are you gonna let me in or what?"

"No" I said bluntly. I turned my back to him so Paul didn't see me stifle a laugh. His face was priceless. As soon as I got myself together, I turned back around. Paul still couldn't seem to wrap his head around what I just said so I decided to spell it out for him.

"I'm mad at you so you're not allowed in." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But I didn't do anything!" Paul said. I scoffed.

"Yeah you didn't do anything alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, seeming to be annoyed with me. I didn't care because I wasn't so fond of him right now.

"It _means _I saw Michelle kissing you and you just let her!" Paul seemed surprised I knew about that.

"Wait dawn let me explain!"

"No Paul I understand perfectly what happened so save your breath!" I shut my curtains signaling the conversation is over.

I flopped on my bed and sighed. Ugh why did I have to like him?

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Paul shouted out of nowhere. It caught me off guard because I thought he left. I had to admit, even though angry, his words made my heart flutter. But I'm angry s I'm sticking to my guns. I didn't respond back after Paul said that.

I decided to do some homework to get mind off of Paul on my balcony. His words sat in the back of my mind, no matter how many times I tried to forget them.

After finishing all of my homework, I realized it's been an hour and a half.

_I'm not leaving until you talk to me!_

Paul's voice rang in my head. I bit my damnit, I'm curious. I wanna see if he's still there. But then again curiosity killed the cat.

I guess I'm a dead cat since I went to check anyway. I gulped before opening the balcony window. When I looked outside, I sighed in relief.

Paul was there but he was asleep. Pushing my luck even more, I stepped out my room to get a better look at Paul. I crouched down next to him. I smiled at how cute he looked sleeping. He looked peaceful; much better than his usual frown. I noticed his bangs fall into his face. without thinking I reached out to sweep it to the side. Paul's eyes suddenly open and he grabbed my wrist.

Damn. I knew it was too good to be true. "Ugh you tricked me!" I pouted. His peaceful sleeping face went back to his usual indifferent frown.

"I didn't have a choice. You weren't talking to me."

"That's because I like you and thought you had some type of feeling for me only to see you kissing Michelle. That's proof enough that you still like her and have been playing with my feelings all along!" I yelled at him. Paul smirked.

"You like me?" He asked. I blushed, realizing what I just said.

"N-no!" He smirked even more. Paul tugged on my wrist causing my lips to crash into his. he pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes.

"Well that's too bad. Because I like you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Paul likes me? PAUL LIKES ME!

I bit my lip, hesitate whether or not to believe Paul. Paul cupped my cheek making me look at him. On instinct I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips met again.

I pulled away first this time. I was greeted by Paul holding back a grin. I, on the other hand, had a huge smile on my face. He rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb. I Put my had over Paul's; keeping it on my cheek.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I slid his hand off my cheek and held it with both of my hands. I didn't look up from our hands.

"I'm going to bed." I told him. I didn't look up Paul. If I did he'd see how red I was. I let go of his hand and got up. I turned on my heels but Paul's hand found it's my around my wrist.

"Wait I finally get something out of you and your'e going to bed?" I nodded.

"yes Paul despite popular belief, Some kids actually went to go to school tomorrow." Paul sighed.

"Fine" Paul surprisingly gave up the fight. He got up and followed me to the balcony window. I went in and faced Paul one more time. I leaned in the wall.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked. He smirked and gave me a quick kiss.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating SNI! i updated my other stories and not this one and it made me feel bad! But luckily I'm updating now and now that it's summer I'm gonna try to update more often! Also i'm sending out an SOS! images wanted for this story! PM me if you have on! Now review reply time!<strong>

**Namcitaable- yeah sorry but I have to have some type of suspense or it wouldn't be drama! Don't worry good always defeats evil so Michelle will get hers!**

**_Bradley8155_- Heehee this chapter hopefully made it up to her!**

** _AnimexLuver4Ever_- Hopefully his reasons for doing it will be uncovered son!**

**_Palkia's Princess-_ Have to! if i don't it wouldn't be a very good plot! WE NEED DRAMA!**

**_Sapphiet_- well the boys think they have everything under control, Michelle calls him that because she is not that smart or creative, yes he was lying through his teeth, and IKR! i did spell it right the first time then I used the FF spell checker!**

**_GirlSuperSaiyan-_ Wow you guys have some mean names for Michelle! Trick is a new one!**

**_Dani4Short_- your'e not the first to ask about them kissing! hopefully this chappie helped a bit! and trust me it's not his hormones!**

**And that is all for now! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


End file.
